<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weirwood Tree by LaughingFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482126">Weirwood Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak'>LaughingFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sansa gets a moment to pray at the Weirwood tree she imagines a dream of taking vows of marriage to a beautiful woman that will forever hold her heart. Jon finds her and they bond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weirwood Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It seems that whenever I write a fic for this fandom it's one of a handful of pairings and I just happened to put two of them in the same fic. I also tend to write for Sansa a lot too...I think it's because I find her easy to write.</p>
<p>Anyways, take something a bit fluffier from me for this fandom (it still has angst because angst is always around when it comes to me, especially for GoT).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow crunched beneath her feet as she made her way towards the tree of the old gods. When she was a small child she would find her father praying beneath the Weirwood tree, head bowed and on one knee. Her mother never kneeled beside him and only took her prayers to the Seven; Sansa followed her example and did the same. For a long time Sansa prayed to her mother’s gods, but since coming back to the North and the feeling of home and belonging settled in she’s changed that. The Seven have failed her, as far as she was concerned, and she felt the magic of the old gods more than she had any of her mother’s gods.</p>
<p>Now that she was back on northern soil and snow and where winds blow cold she took her prayers to the old gods. The old gods that she never prayed to, but now decided it was time to do so.</p>
<p>She tried to be a southern girl like all the others in King’s Landing, thinking that being like them would gain their favor. She thought that if she behaved enough and played along well enough she fall on into their good graces, that they would love her. Those were thoughts of a little girl that knew no better, of a littler girl that dreamed and romanticized the world, but that little girl was now dead.</p>
<p>Sansa realized that she may have her mother’s blood, but the blood of Stark runs strong through her and that she was a girl of the north and always would be. The north was her home.</p>
<p>Though the north will always be her home there was a part of the south that she would always wish she could have brought home with her.</p>
<p>Margaery Tyrell, a woman of beauty and grace; intelligent and confident in all that she did. Kind and loving to those that she considered hers. It was easy for people to love her.</p>
<p>It was hard for Sansa to not fall in love with her. Every day she missed her and now standing in the godswood in front of the weirwood tree that she imagined bringing Margaery to she was reminded of secret meetings in the sept.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and clutched her furs as the wind blew cold over her and the godswoods. If she could have Margaery here next to her there would be no one that could stop Sansa from kissing her under this tree and making vows with her.</p>
<p>Snow crunched from behind her and she opened her eyes and turned to the noise, back straight and steeled for whoever decided to disturb her, hoping that it wasn’t Littlefinger.</p>
<p>“Jon?” she asked. He was turning to leave, but paused at the sound of her voice.</p>
<p>“I just came out here to have a private moment, sorry to disturb you,” he said with an awkward smile.</p>
<p>Sansa softened and relaxed when she saw her brother. “It’s fine, join me.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure.” Jon walked to stand next to her and stared up at the tree. “What were you thinking about?”</p>
<p>She gave a wry smile. “About how I will never take vows under this tree.”</p>
<p>Jon looked at her, surprised. “Do you not plan to marry?”</p>
<p>She sighed and took Jon’s hand as she went to sit on the root of the tree, bringing her brother to sit next to her. “Not for a long time. Jon,” she took his other hand into hers and squeezed his hands, “do you wish to marry Tormund?”</p>
<p>He stiffened and nearly pulled away from her, but she kept her grip on his hands. She knew he wanted to pull away, to hide away because their society discouraged a coupling like theirs, a coupling like she used to have with Margaery. It was something that she noticed almost immediately between the Wildling and her brother, the redheaded lover of his barely hid his affections for Jon. It was obvious to her that the Wildlings did not hold the same standards that people south of the Wall did when it came to acceptability.</p>
<p>Sansa was not going to let her brother hold himself back like she did, not with things that were building up around them and the North. “Jon, please, if you want to marry him do so. I just want to be there when you do. I’m sure Arya and Bran would too.”</p>
<p>Jon squeezed her hands back and asked, “How are you okay with it? I would have assumed…”</p>
<p>“If this was a few years ago, then I would be in a different place, but I lost the woman I loved before we could share vows. She is gone now, but you still have the opportunity. If that’s what you two want to do then don’t hold back and do so.”</p>
<p>“And the other lords, Sansa? They will not follow someone with that inclination.”</p>
<p>She straightened. “You have proven yourself and you are a Stark, the other houses will follow you and if not you then I will handle it. I’ve handled enough politics for the both of us.” She smiled. “And I’m sure Tormund will handle any stragglers that have a thing or two to say.”</p>
<p>The smile that got out of Jon was exasperatedly fond and in love and made Sansa so happy to see a look like that on him. The both of them have been through a lot and one of them, if not both of them, deserve to be happy.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he would,” said Jon quietly. “The Free Folk do things differently, but I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>She squeezed his hands again and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you’re happy with him.”</p>
<p>He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. “And I’m sorry you lost her.”</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held tight to him, closing her eyes and burrowing his face into his furs. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Will you tell me about her?” he asked as he pulled away and took one of her hands in his.</p>
<p>Sansa held tight to his hand and spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>